He lives in you
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Aufgrund von Sirius' Tod ist Harry so verzweifelt, dass er sich weigert, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren...OotP-Spoiler! Verbesserte Version!


_SPOILER FÜR HP 5! SPOILER FÜR HP 5!_

**_Jaaa…ich dachte, es wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt für dies. Ich habe ein paar Ausdrucks- und Rechtschreibfehler verbessert, die ich damals, als ich es geschrieben habe, wohl übersehen habe. Naja, ein Wunder, dass ich damals, vor lauter Tränen, überhaupt den Bildschirm erkennen konnte…*hüstel* Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr traurig. Sirius' Tod ist immer noch etwas, dss mich total wütend macht und das ich absolut nicht nachvollziehen kann. Naja. Reviews würden mich freuen. _**

_Okay, also ihr seid gewarnt. Wer mich etwas kennt, der weiß wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als Sirius gestorben ist. Er war nun mal mein Lieblingscharakter…WARUM MUSSTE ER STERBEN?!_

_Als ich gestern wieder mal Musical-CDs in der Endlosschleife gehört habe und irgendwann bei **König der Löwen gelandet bin, kam mir die Idee für diese Story. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr denkt. **_

_Disclaimer: Leider gehört das HP-Universum JKR, denn sonst würde da EINIGES anders laufen! *grr* Die Lieder „He lives in you" und „Endless Night" kommen von König der Löwen, genauso wie die Sache mit dem „Du hast mich vergessen…"_

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**He lives in you**

****

Harry James Potter, der Junge, der lebt, stand an der Spüle und wusch schmutziges Geschirr ab. Dies tat er seit sechs Stunden und dementsprechend fühlte er sich auch. Die Hitze war an diesem Tag bedrückend, Harry lief der kalte Schweiß den Rücken hinunter. Da half auch das kalte Getränk, das er stündlich vom Wirt spendiert bekam, nichts. 

Harry seufzte tief und begab sich an die Theke um das saubere Geschirr wieder einzusortieren. Er hatte inzwischen jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, nur die immer tiefer sinkende Sonne verriet ihm, dass seine Schicht nicht mehr all zu lange dauern konnte. 

„Harry?"

Dieser zuckte zusammen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Hallo Hermine."

Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr er fort, Weingläser einzusortieren, immer noch ängstlich darauf bedacht, sich nicht umzusehen. 

„Harry! Sieh mich gefälligst an! Sind wir dir inzwischen alle so egal?"

Nur widerstrebend wandte Harry sich um. Hermine saß an der Theke, die braunen Locken zum Zopf gebunden. Sie sah älter…und trauriger aus. 

„Nein, ihr seid mir nicht egal," sagte Harry ruhig. „Aber ich vermute, dass du sowieso das gleiche wie jede Woche sagen willst. Und meine Antwort bleibt Nein. Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Niemals."

Hermine senkte den Kopf, sie gab sich geschlagen. Natürlich hatte sie genau das sagen wollen. „Aber, Harry…Sirius wird nicht zurückkehren, nur weil du deine Ausbildung nicht beendest…"

„Rede nicht von Dingen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast!" fuhr Harry sie an. „Und sprich seinen Namen nicht aus!"

Hermine setzte sich auf und kam ganz nahe an ihn heran. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der Sirius gemocht hat, Harry Potter! Du trauerst um ihn, ja, aber auf welche Weise? Verdammt, du bist Tellerwäscher im _Tropfenden Kessel und ich sehe nicht, wie du die Erinnerung an Sirius damit besonders pflegst! Wir brauchen dich! Die Welt braucht dich und du weißt es!"_

„VERDAMMT!" brüllte Harry. „Aber ich brauche die Welt nicht! Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich mich entscheiden muss, Hermine? Die Menschen, die ich liebe oder die Welt?! Ich habe mich längst entschieden! Ich werde keine Welt retten, über die ein so grausamer Gott wacht! Ein Gott, der vielleicht denkt, dass er mir die Entscheidung erleichtert, indem er alle Menschen, die ich liebe, tötet?! Ja, damit erleichtert er mir die Entscheidung wirklich – aber nicht auf die Art, die er gedacht hat! Ich weigere mich, so eine Welt zu retten, Hermine!"

Totenstille folgte auf diese Worte und zu seinem Entsetzen bemerkte Harry, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. 

Hermine sah ihn an, nichts als Mitleid lag in ihren Augen. „Aber warum stößt du dann die Freunde, die dir geblieben sind, weg, Harry? Hör zu. Heute findet in Hogwarts ein Karaoke-Abend statt. Eine neue Idee von Professor Flitwick. Irgendwie ist wohl auch Magie im Spiel, wie ist mir noch nicht ganz klar. Jeder kann kommen. Eltern, Freunde, Ehemalige – alle sind eingeladen. Ich will, dass du kommst, Harry. Heute Abend um acht. Ich erwarte dich."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. 

~~

Als Harry die Große Halle betrat, waren die besten Plätze schon besetzt. Doch ihm war es egal, er suchte sich einen Platz ganz in der Nähe der Tür. Ihm war sowieso nicht ganz klar, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war. Der Gedanke an Hogwarts schmerzte…und wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie oft er in dieser Halle gesessen und auf Hedwig gewartet hatte, die ihm einen Brief überbrachte…

_Sirius_…

Er sah, dass Hermine und Ron Plätze ganz in der Nähe gefunden hatten. Sie winkten begeistert, doch er lächelte nur müde zurück. Warum, zur Hölle, war er nur hergekommen? 

Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, wollte mit niemandem sprechen. Natürlich versuchten einige es trotzdem, doch er wiegelte sie alle ab. Er hörte, wie das Geflüster und das Wispern um ihn herum immer lauter wurde. Ja, es war wirklich ein Schock für die Zaubererwelt gewesen, als er sich nach den Sommerferien geweigert hatte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Selbst jetzt, fast zwei Monate später, waren die Zeitungen immer noch voll von Spekulationen, gefälschten Interviews („Ich hielt es mit Dumbledore nicht mehr aus!") und ähnlichem. Natürlich kannte fast niemand die Wahrheit. Die wenigen, die wussten, dass Sirius unschuldig war, hatten sich diskret zurückgehalten, schließlich waren ja auch nur der Phoenixorden und einige andere eingeweiht.. 

So wenige wussten, was für ein großartiger Zauber ihnen verloren gegangen war, dachte Harry düster. 

Inzwischen war Professor Flitwick vorne auf eine große Bühne getreten und hieß sie alle Willkommen. Nach einer langen Ansprache über die Schattenzeiten, die im Moment herrschten und wie wichtig die Musik doch in gerade solchen Zeiten war, erläuterte er auch, worin eigentlich der magische Teil bei diesem Karaoke-Abend bestand. 

„Nun", erklärte er und fuchtelte mit seinen kleinen Händen. „Es ist ein ganz einzigartiger Zauber. Sollte einer derjenigen, die hier gleich auf die Bühne steigen werden, sein Lied besonders…emotional, sehr _besonders_ singen, wird _etwas _passieren. Ich kann nicht sagen, was. Das wird sich zeigen. Nun, wer möchte zuerst?"

Etliche stiegen nach vorne und sangen mal schön, mal weniger schön, ein Lied. Harry saß nur da und wünschte sich, dass er heute eine Extraschicht gemacht hätte. Er konnte das hier nicht ertragen, konnte die stolzen Blicke der Eltern, wenn sie ihre Söhne oder Töchter beim Singen betrachteten, nicht ertragen. Warum…warum mussten sie so begeistert tun? Warum mussten sie so stolz aussehen? Warum mussten sie sich genauso benehmen, wie Harry es sich von Sirius gewünscht hätte, hätte er etwas Vergleichbares getan?

Ein junges Mädchen gab ihm dann den Rest. Sie sang irgendein Lied über Liebe und Vertrauen und als sie fertig war, widmete sie dieses Lied ihrem Adoptivvater, der im Publikum saß. Sie dankte ihm, dass er sie immer unterstützt hatte und dass er für sie die Familie ersetzte, die ihre Eltern ihr nicht hatten geben können. 

Das war zuviel. Sicher war es ein unglücklicher Zufall gewesen, dass Harry gerade einen solchen Auftritt mit ansehen musste, doch ihm erschien es wie Absicht…Schicksal, ein neuer Plan des Gottes, den Harry hasste. Er sprang auf, zwängte sich durch die Stuhlreihen, alle verwunderten Blicke ignorierend, und schob sich vor, in Richtung Ausgang. Jetzt liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er lief einfach weiter. 

Doch in diesem Moment setzte auf der Bühne wieder Musik ein. Harry konnte nicht anders, er drehte sich kurz um, um zu sehen wer jetzt singen wollte. Und erstarrte. 

Ron und Hermine standen auf der Bühne. Sie sahen verzweifelt aus. Jeder hielt ein Mikrophon in der Hand. Und im Hintergrund standen ebenfalls Menschen, die Harry sehr gut kannte. Fred, George, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Neville und Hagrid…

Harry zuckte zusammen. Sie alle wussten, wie Sirius gestorben war, sie alle wussten, wie sehr er ihn geliebt hatte…

Dann begannen sie zu singen….  
  
_Ingonyama__ nengw' enamabala _

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das klang nach afrikanischer Musik…er verstand kein Wort. 

Dann jedoch trat Hermine vor. Sie hielt ihr Mikrophon fest umklammert und sang:  
  
_Night – and the spirit of life calling   
Mamela   
And a voice – with the fear of a child asking   
Mamela _

Harry wurde das alles zuviel, er wollte nur noch weg. Wieder begann er, sich auf die Tür zu zu bewegen. 

Doch Hermines Stimme ließ ihn stoppen. _  
_  
_Wait_!

Harry war sich völlig bewusst, dass ihn spätestens jetzt alle anstarrten, denn Hermines Blick hatte nur ihm gegolten, ihm allein, und jeder hatte es gesehen.

_There's no mountain too great _

sang Hermine weiter. _  
  
_

_Hear these words I can't state_

_Have faith_

Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Hagrid sangen im Hintergrund weiterhin Worte, die Harry nicht verstand. Er sah nur Hermine an, konnte nicht wegsehen. Die Musik schwoll an und Hermine sang weiter…_  
_  
_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_everything__ you see_

_Into the water _

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

Jetzt konnte Harry die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er presste sich die Hand über den Mund um nicht laut zu schluchzen. Hermine musste ihn weinen sehen, aber sie machte weiter. 

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over _

_everything__ you see_

_Into the water _

_In to the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

Harry sah durch seinen Tränenschleier, dass jeder auf der Bühne ihn intensiv ansah. Dann setzten sie alle ein.

_He lives in you…_

Hermine lächelte ihn an und Harry konnte erkennen, dass auch sie weinte. Sie sang alleine weiter. 

_He lives in me…_

Dann setzte Ron ein und sang mit Hermine und dem Chor abwechselnd noch mal den Refrain. 

Alle:

_He lives in you_

Ron: 

_He lives in me_

Hermine:

_He watches over _

_everything__ you see_

Alle:

_Into the water _

Ron: 

_Into the truth_

Hermine: 

_In your reflection_

Alle: 

_He lives in you_

Harry stand da und wusste nicht, wohin er schauen sollte. Der Refrain wurde noch einmal wiederholt. 

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over everything you see_

_Into the water _

_In to the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

Und während dieser Textpassage, begannen plötzlich auch andere Leute mitzusingen, so dass am Ende die gesamte Große Halle sang. Dies brachte Harry wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Warum sangen sie, sie hatten doch alle keine Ahnung! Sie wussten doch nicht einmal, von wem hier gesprochen wurde! 

Dachte Hermine wirklich, dass sie ihn mit einem Lied wieder dazu bewegen könnte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren? Ja, Sirius lebte in ihm – und was nützte es? Er konnte trotzdem nicht mit ihm sprechen, konnte ihn nicht um Rat fragen…

Bevor Harry selbst wusste, wie ihm geschah, drängte er sich nach vorne. Eine Gasse öffnete sich für ihn, die Menschen machten Platz für ihren weinenden Helden. 

Hermine reichte ihm die Hand, um ihm auf die Bühne zu helfen, doch er schlug sie aus und kletterte aus eigener Kraft hinauf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er Hermine das Mikrophon aus der Hand, flüsterte ihm kurz zu, was er singen wollte. Die Musik begann zu spielen und Harry begann zu singen…

_Where has the starlight gone,   
dark is the day  
How can I find   
My way home   
Home is an empty dream,   
lost, to tha night  
Padfoot, I feel so alone_

Jetzt weinte Harry so sehr, dass er kaum weiter singen konnte, doch noch nie war ihm etwas weniger peinlich gewesen. Er sang weiter. _  
  
You've promised you'd be there   
Whenever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
your not anywhere  
I'm trying to hold on,  
just waiting to hear your voice  
one word just a word will do  
To end this nightmare  
  
When will the morning break,   
whole endless night  
Sleepless I'd read after day,  
when you are by my side,   
Gliding my pan,   
Padfoot, I can't find the way  
  
You've promised you'd be there   
Whenever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
your not anywhere  
I'm trying to hold on  
just waiting to hear your voice  
one word just a word will do  
To end this nightmare_

Als er geendet hatte, ließ er das Mikrophon einfach fallen, hatte keine Kraft mehr, es noch weiterhin zu halten. Ganz still war es jetzt in der Großen Halle. Wahrscheinlich fragten sich alle, wen er mit _Padfoot__ gemeint hatte. Sollten sie doch überlegen, bis sie schwarz wurden. _Er _würde es ihnen sicher nicht sagen. _

Doch dann geschah etwas. Ein Rauschen war zu hören, ein Sturm zog durch die Luft. Der Himmel knisterte vor Magie. Und dann…formte sich etwas vor Harry. Ein Bild. Ein riesiges Bild, für jeden in der Halle gut zu sehen. Harry keuchte. Das Bild…jetzt erschien eine Gestalt in ihm. Schwarze, lange Haare, ernstes Gesicht…

„SIRIUS!" schrie Harry so laut er nur konnte. „Sirius…Bist du das?"

Harry hörte nicht die Rufe um ihn, hörte nicht die Schreie…

„Sirius Black!" „Der Massenmörder!" „Was soll das?!" „Zu Hilfe!"

Er sah nur Sirius, zitterte am ganzen Körper. Und dann sprach sein Patenonkel…

„HARRY. HARRY, DU HAST MICH VERGESSEN."

Harry war geschockt, das konnte Sirius doch nicht denken…

„Nein!" schrie er. „Nein, Sirius, das könnte ich nicht!"

„DU HAST VERGESSEN WER DU BIST – UND SOMIT AUCH MICH. DU BIST MEIN SOHN – UND EIN SEHR MÄCHTIGER ZAUBERER. DU MUSST DICH WIEDER DARAN ERINNERN…"

Sirius' Stimme wurde schwächer. Entsetzt sah Harry, wie das Bild verblasste, wie es langsam verschwand…

„Nein!" schrie er verzweifelt. „Nein, bitte verlasse mich nicht! Nein! SIRIUS! Padfoot!"

Doch das Bild verschwand. Harry sank weinend zu Boden, umklammerte geistesabwesend wieder das Mikrophon. Sofort waren Ron und Hermine neben ihm.

„Ich werd's nicht vergessen…" flüsterte Harry weinend. „Niemals, Sirius. Ich werd's nicht vergessen…Ich liebe dich…Ich werde meinen Platz wieder einnehmen…Ich werd's nicht vergessen…"

Und durch das Mikrophon, das Harry immer noch in der Hand hielt, erklangen seine Worte laut und deutlich in der Großen Halle, so dass jeder der Anwesenden sie hörte. Später konnten sie erzählen, dass sie dabei gewesen waren, als Harry Potter seinen Platz in der Welt der Zauberer wieder einnahm, als er ein Versprechen gab, dass er bis heute nicht gebrochen hat…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He lives in us. _

_We will remember Sirius Black._

_Forever and a day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
_


End file.
